thundercats_hofandomcom-20200215-history
Mumm-Ra
:For the article about the 2011 version of this character, see Mumm-Ra (2011). Mumm-Ra is the main villain and antagonist of the ThunderCats. He is a mummified demon priest who is apparently immortal. He has almost unlimited knowledge of all kinds of evil and black magic and sorcery. He has survived on Third Earth for thousands of years, possibly from the time when it was First Earth. Mumm-Ra has a zombie like appearance and greyish skin with big bright red eyes and jagged teeth. His body is covered in mummification bandages and he wears a red cape at all times, covering his withered body. He walks with a slight hunch and appears very frail. Mumm-Ra's sole companion is his trusted pet, the demonic bulldog Ma-Mutt, who resides with him in his pyramid. Ma-Mutt is fiercely loyal to his master and will follow his every command. He resides inside the Black Pyramid amid the ruins of what appear to be ancient Egytian civilization. In fact, many aspects of Mumm-Ra, including his name, allude to the fact that he is of Egyptian origin. Inisde his pyramid is, among other things, a stone sarcophagus. Mumm-Ra spends much of his time resting inside this tomb, replenishing his energy. In front of it is a giant cauldron filled with magical bubbling pink water. However, Mumm-Ra's real power comes from the four giant statues surrounding his tomb. Within these statues reside the Ancient Spirits of Evil, evil beings with almost unlimited power whom Mumm-Ra considers to be his masters. Mumm-Ra does their every bidding and tries his best never to anger them. Whenever Mumm-Ra recites the incantation: "Ancient Spirits of Evil, transform this decayed form... to Mumm-Ra, the Ever-Living!" he is transformed into a very muscular form, standing almost 9 feet tall and seemingly invincible. In this form, only a few strands of his bandages remain draped over his super muscular torso. He also wears a helmet with his evil emblem of the two headed snakes, which also appears on his chest. While in his Ever-Living form, Mumm-Ra is extremely powerful and a formidable adversary for any being that dares to challenge him. He can cast magical spells, shoot energy bolts from his hands and eyes, fly, change his appearance, and perform feats of phenomenal strength. However, being in this state greatly drains him of his energy and he has to revert back to his mummified form and rest in his sarcophagus to replenish his lost strength. He also has an even more powerful form than his Ever-Living form. In this state, he becomes "Mumm-Ra the All-Powerful". He achieves this form by absorbing the entire power of the Ancient Spirits and becomes much bigger in size with a sinister facial appearance and changes to his loin cloth design as well. To transform into his All-Powerful form, he first assumes the form of Mumm-Ra the Ever-Living. Then, as the Ancient Spirits of Evil physically manifest in the form of glowing, ethereal forms that step out of their normal statues and lay their hands upon Mumm-Ra, he chants this incantation: "Grant me the super strength of all your wise and wicked wizardry!" Mumm-Ra wants to rule Third Earth alone and he craves more power. For these reasons, when the ThunderCats arrived on Third Earth, he had only two purposes, to eliminate them and to obtain the Eye of Thundera from them, a source of unlimited power. Because of his own physical limitations and not wanting to risk his own safety, he first made the Mutants work for him and then later on, he employed the services of the Lunataks. The evil wizard has also used a number of villainous characters in his schemes to destroy the ThunderCats, including mercenaries such as Captain Shiner, Driller, and the Berserkers to evil spirits such as Mirror Wraith, and Grune. Many times, Mumm-Ra has carried out his plans alone by changing his form and tackling the ThunderCats himself. Alternative forms Mumm-Ra's master over sorcery and magic allows him to assume alias forms to deceive the ThunderCats on various occasions. The forms that he has taken are: Strengths Mumm-Ra's greatest strength is his command over various kind of magic. He can achieve almost anything using his magical powers. In his Ever-Living form, the Ancient Spirits of Evil grant him even more strength and magical powers. He also has the ability to transform into an even stronger "All-Powerful" form. Mumm-Ra's magic allows him even to shoot powerful energy bolts from his hands. Also Mumm-Ra's immortality means that he can never be truly killed. Many times when he was thought to be dead, he was revived by the Ancient Spirits of Evil. Whenever weakened or defeated, he returns to his sarcophagus to replenish his energy. Having lived for thousands of years, Mumm-Ra has an encyclopedic knowledge of every being, artifact and location on Third Earth as well as many other planets. He knew about the Eye of Thundera before he even met the ThunderCats. He often uses this vast knowledge against the ThunderCats Weaknesses Mumm-Ra's main weakness was his inability to see his own reflection. Whenever he got even a glimpse of his own reflection, he would tremble in fear and revert back to his mummified form and hide in his sarcophagus. The ThunderCats utilized this weakness on many occasions to foil his plans, showing Mumm-Ra his reflection in Lion-O's Claw Shield, ThunderKittens' Trick Pellet's Bubbles, the blade of the Sword of Omens and even the shiny surface of the Feliner. Mumm-Ra once even tried to wear special anti-reflective goggles to overcome this weakness but the ThunderCats succeeded in removing them. However, when the Ancient Spirits of evil revived him after his apparent destruction at the hands of the Star of Thundera, they eliminated this weakness from Mumm-Ra, making him even stronger. The other weakness that Mumm-Ra has is his inability to remain in his Ever-Living form outside his pyramid for long periods of time. He tires very quickly and often has to return back to his sarcophagus in order to rest and regain his strength. Weapons and Equipment While Mumm-Ra mainly relies on magic to achieve his dastardly goals, he has often employed the use of various gadgets and potions as well such as the Babylonian Barbarian Boiler, the Cloning Machine and the Miniaturization Gas. Mumm-Ra's main weapon however is the mighty Sword of Plun-Darr which he retrieved from the depths of New Thundera. This mighty double-bladed sword which was once wielded by Ratilla the terrible, has immense powers that rival those of the Sword of Omens. Comics Accoridng to the Wildstorm comic Thundercats Origins: Heroes and Villains #1, it is revealed that Mumm-Ra's real name was Wahankh before becoming undead. It was also stated that he tried to overthrow the current Pharaoh but failed and in return was imprisoned in a tomb for 600 years. The Spirits of Evil renamed him "Mumm-Ra" and had him build 4 statues in their likeliness, and afterwards gave him new power to overthrow his upcoming enemies, and he went on to live another 400+ years. In the comics, Mumm-Ra's pyramid is often described as being an "Onyx" build pyramid, though that term is never used in any cartoon episode. Gallery Doomgaze_7.jpg Doomgaze_11.jpg MummRaLives cap12.jpg Unholy Alliance cap 3.jpg Berbils cap8.jpg Garden of Delights6.jpg Appearances 002. The Unholy Alliance 003. Berbils (episode) 006. Pumm-Ra (episode) 009. The Garden of Delights 012. The Doom-Gaze 014. The Spaceship Beneath the Sands 017. All That Glitters 018. Spitting Image 020. Mongor (episode) 021. Return to Thundera 022. Snarf Takes Up The Challenge 025. Lion-O's Anointment Second Day: The Trial of Speed 027. Return of the Driller 031. The Astral Prison 032. Queen of 8 Legs 033. Dimension Doom 035. The Rock Giant 036. The Thunder-Cutter 037. Mechanical Plague 038. The Demolisher 040. The Wolfrat 041. Excalibur (episode) 042. Lion-O's Anointment Fourth Day: The Trial of Mind Power 044. Sword in a Hole 045. Feliner - Part II 049. Lion-O's Anointment Final Day: The Trial of Evil 050. The Superpower Potion 051. The Evil Harp of Charr-Nin 052. Tight Squeeze 053. Monkian's Bargain 056. The Mountain 057. Eye of the Beholder 058. The Mumm-Ra Berbil 060. Mumm-Rana (episode) 061. Trapped 062. The Transfer 064. Dream Master 065. Fond Memories 066. ThunderCats Ho! - Part I 067. ThunderCats Ho! - Part II 068. ThunderCats Ho! - Part III 069. ThunderCats Ho! - Part IV 070. ThunderCats Ho! - Part V 071. Mumm-Ra Lives! - Part I 072. Mumm-Ra Lives! - Part II (as Ma-Mutt disguise) 073. Mumm-Ra Lives! - Part III 074. Mumm-Ra Lives! - Part IV 075. Mumm-Ra Lives! - Part V 076. Catfight 077. Psych Out 078. The Mask of Gorgon 080. Together We Stand 081. Ravage Island 084. Day of the Eclipse 088. Runaways 089. Hair of the Dog 091. ThunderCubs - Part I 092. ThunderCubs - Part II 093. ThunderCubs - Part III 094. ThunderCubs - Part IV 095. ThunderCubs - Part V 096. The Totem of Dera 097. The Chain of Loyalty 099. The Telepathy Beam (seen briefly in vision) 101. Key of Thundera 102. Return of the ThunderCubs 104. Locket of Lies 105. Bracelet of Power 106. The Wild Workout 107. Thunderscope 108. The Jade Dragon 110. The Last Day 111. Return to Thundera - Part I 112. Return to Thundera - Part II 113. Return to Thundera - Part III 114. Return to Thundera - Part IV 115. Return to Thundera - Part V 116. Leah 118. The Heritage 119. Screw Loose 120. Malcar 121. Helpless Laughter 124. Ma-Mutt's Confusion 125. The Shadowmaster 127. The Touch of Amortus 128. The Zaxx Factor 130. The Book of Omens Category:ThunderCats (1980s) Characters Category:Evil Characters (ThunderCats 1980s) Category:Third Earth Natives (ThunderCats 1980s) Category:Characters voiced by Earl Hammond Category:Political Leaders